


Softer days

by forresearchpurposes



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just some soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forresearchpurposes/pseuds/forresearchpurposes
Summary: Once again I dedicate this piece to Snek as a thank you. You are very creative, amazing and an absolute treasure. I hope you enjoy this.//A Breach and Sova oneshot aka a day when our favourite Swede got a cold.
Relationships: Breach/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Softer days

“None of this would have happened if you would have listened just once.” The hunter let out an exasperated sigh as his gaze ventured from that of the thermometer to Breach, all bundled up in blankets and his legs soaked in hot water. He was paler than ever before, the tip of his nose bright pink from all the medicine he had sniffled in, and his eyes were heavy. However, the playful glimmer still lingered in those bright blues, and the smirk only confirmed that a mere fever would do nothing to hold him down. In fact, he probably would have gotten up and walked away if it were not for Sova’s quick retaliation and observation; it did not take much to predict specific reactions after spending so much time with the man, though there were certainly pleasant surprises.  
Whether he did not have enough strength to even force his metallic arms to push Sova’s hands away or he simply found this, too, far too amusing – the hunter did not know, nor did he wish to ask this question out loud in fear of Breach attempting to get up again, but he was certainly satisfied to see this small act of submission. 

His eyes fell back on the thermometer and Sova sighed. “I am no medic, but it appears that you’ll have to stay in for a few days.” The grip on Breach’s shoulder tightened when he sensed that the other would give a try at presenting an argument. “No ‘buts’. Maybe next time you’ll learn to dress properly.”

“I did dress properly.” A sneeze accompanied the protest, and the broker was handed a napkin.

“Yes, a shirt is an excellent choice for a -30 degrees. Looks good, does not function well.”  
A heavy laugh, accompanied with a cough, but nonchalant nonetheless, thundered from the Swede:”Looked good, huh?” Such a response earned a roll of Sova’s eyes and he gave a small pinch on the hot cheek.  
“You’re hot enough to be used as a frying pan.”  
“And now you’re saying I’m hot. Who is the sick one here, hmm?” A smile so bright, that overshadowed the clear frustration with the illness, appeared on Breach’s face. The hand on his cheek ceased the pinching and he could tell that the hunter was contemplating handing him out some good, old school knock-out medicine instead of Paracetamol and creams. Perhaps it was mercy or the goodwill the sniper had within his heart, but his hand stayed, and instead the messy mass of auburn hair was ruffled.  
“Do not test your luck.” Despite the warning words, there was a shadow of a smile on the archer’s face just as well. They remained a moment like this, Sova carefully caressing the tired Viking who was more than willing to take a moment. Needless to say, there was not just a little amount of pride the Russian felt whenever he got to see the side of Breach that had been kept from the world for so long; he could feel his chest burst with excitement and joy whenever he was exposed to something as magnificent as this. In a way, it made the occasion even more so special, especially when he could claim that no one could hug, tug and kiss him and get away with it; though he would have preferred relaxed, sincerely smiling and joking Breach when he was healthy. But they managed to keep the mood elevated, despite Sova’s concerns. Like an idiot he was, he had neglected the advice to put on warm clothes and now he was dealing with consequences. If the two were lucky, they’d avoid Breach suffering from more than high fever, a runny nose and a cough.

“I’ll go and make you something to eat-”

“Sova… There’s no need. I’m not hungry.”

“Some good, old fashioned soup should do the trick,” he continued. His babushka’s recipe was a miracle, satisfying both the tastebuds and aiding in curing a cold. Allowing his fingers to trace a few lines in the auburn hair, he forced himself to part. The rest of the work was done in silence and under the keen observation of the other who had shifted from keeping his legs in the hot water to the couch. The Swede would still shiver under the several blankets, but the occasional check-ups made the suffering a lot easier.  
His light slumber was broken when he heard the familiar footsteps approach him once more. Stirring and blinking away the exhaustion, Breach’s eyes met Sova’s, and the archer sat down and carefully helped his companion to shift his position. “Here. Hope this makes you feel better.”

The bowl was accepted in silent gratitude, and while he consumed the soup, Sova took a moment to pull up the blankets where they were lacking. Once Breach was done, he was welcomed into an embrace to doze off once again.


End file.
